


The Babies

by sleebiipuyo



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, Other, Toddlers, can we get an f for their mom, first fanfic i am terrified, i dont know how to tag can you tell, i hc that jay elle and ess are related you can rip that hc from my cold dead hands, nice and curious ess is really hard to write, oh well 🤡, this features my ugly google docs formatting btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleebiipuyo/pseuds/sleebiipuyo
Summary: Ess is curious about her new siblings and decides to ask Ex about them.
Relationships: Ess & Ex (Puyo Puyo), Jay & Elle & Ess & Ex, Jay & Elle (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Babies

“Papa, which one is which?” 

The small girl stood on her tippy toes, peering into the crib of the almost newly born twins. A soft, white blanket patterned with blue and orange tetrominos covered the babies, leaving only their heads and the tips of their pajama covered shoulders visible.

Ex looked up from his book with a small chuckle. He knew that his little girl was curious about her new siblings, being only a few years old. She was always curious about little things like that.

“You already forgot? Oh, Ess, you’re so silly. They really don’t look that similar”

He stood up from his chair situated in the corner of his room to help her up. He lifted the small girl up to let her have a better look at her siblings. 

“You see that one? That’s Elle.”

He pointed to the one with small, curly yellow-green locks. She shifted slightly in her sleep, before settling closer to her brother.

“And the one next to her is Jay.”

He pointed to the one with periwinkle strands. He was slightly odd compared to the other two. He didn’t look like what their mother did, nor anybody in Ex's immediate family that he recognized. Ex sighed sadly as he put the little green haired girl down, her mind still buzzing with questions.

“How are they twins? They don’t look the same...”

“Well, they’re what we call fraternal twins.” He got on his knees to meet Ess at her eye level. “It means that they may not look the same, but still are definitely twins.”

“How come Jay doesn’t look like you or me, Papa?” 

“I...don’t really know. I guess he just got different genes.”

“Huh? What’s a gene?”

“Well, it’s sort of like...the instructions on what you look like! For example, you! Your instructions made you a very pretty girl.” 

He pinched her cheek as she giggled. He lifted her up, once again and walked her to her room, preparing her for her nap.

**Author's Note:**

> first public fanfic......aha i hope it isn't too terrible. i know family dynamics aren't really elaborated on in the tetra crew other than "oh well we're all basically family." i dont really know what specific age they are here but ess is like 3-4 ish and jay and elle are like...maybe a couple months old. whatever it's already been posted. also sorry its so short, head kinda empty on long story font


End file.
